The Honeymoon
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This is a GokuChi Chi. It does have lemon. The name says everything. Please read. It is complete.


**A/N: Hi out there. This is my fourth story. If you have read my stories thank you. If you are reading one of mine for the first time umm thank you. Oh I don't own Dragon Ball. Umm please read and enjoy.**

**Dragon Ball**

**Chi Chi and Goku's Wedding**

**After Ox King bravely saved Chi Chi's mother's wedding dress, and Goku and Chi Chi saved the Ox King it is time for the wedding. Bulma, and Launch are with Chi Chi helping her get ready. Yamcha, and Krillin are helping Goku. **

**"Are you nervous, Goku?" Asks Krillin.**

**"Yep." Laughs Goku. "Very nervous."**

**(After the reception.)**

**At Goku and Chi Chi's house (which is right next to Ox King's) later that night.**

**"Goku come to bed." Chi Chi calls. "Come on sweetie it's time to enjoy our honeymoon."**

**Goku comes in the room and asks, "Where's my bed?"**

**"We are going to sleep in the same bed silly." Chi Chi tells him.**

**"Ok it's just that Bulma wouldn't let me sleep in her bed, so I thought maybe you wouldn't either." Goku says.**

**"We're married that means it's ok to sleep in the same bed." Chi Chi explains. "Especially on our honeymoon."**

**"Oh ok." Says a confused Goku as he takes his shoes and all but his pants off. He climbs into bed and says, "Good night Chi Chi."**

**"Your not going to sleep already are you?" She asks sadly.**

**"That's what you do in bed isn't it?" Says a totally clueless Goku.**

**Chi Chi giggles and says, "Yes, usually but tonight I wanted to try something different."**

**"Different like what?" He asks.**

**"Like what most husbands and wife's do on their first night they are married." She says shyly.**

**"What do they do?" He asks.**

**"Oh Goku you mean you don't know?" She asks in a worried squeak.**

**"Don't I know what?" Asks Goku innocently.**

**"Goku do you know what..what..making love is?" She asks shyly.**

**"No." He says.**

**"Oh dear I never thought this would happen." She says near tears.**

**"Chi Chi what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Asks Goku.**

**"I guess I'll have to show you." She says timidly. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips.**

**"Chi Chi what are you doing?" Asks a blushing Goku.**

**"Showing you." She says simply. "Now your supposed to kiss me back."**

**"All right." Goku says as he leans forward and kisses her tenderly on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips harder to his. She takes one of his hands and puts it on her back. His kiss starts to become filled with passion as his body starts to roar to life with lust. She starts to undo the front of her nightdress. Goku looks down and sees her flesh bared. Suddenly his instants kick in. He reaches down and rubs her exposed breast. He slowly pushes her onto her back.**

**"You lied, you said you didn't know what to do." She whispers.**

**"I don't I just kinda feel this is what I should do." He tells her as he begins to breath hard. He undoes the rest of her nightdress and throws it across the room. He then pulls his own pants and underwear off. He puts his knees between her legs and slowly presses them open. She feels his skin touch hers and moans. **

**"Um Chi Chi," Goku pants.**

**"Yes." She replies breathlessly.**

**"You ready? I don't know how to tell if you are, and I don't want to hurt you." He asks**

**"Goku, let me show you how you can tell." She tells him. Give me your hand. He does and she takes it between her legs. His eye close at the warm moist skin his hand connects with. She moans quietly.**

**"Now what do I Chi Chi?" He ask breathlessly**

**She takes his finger and inserts it within her. She releases another moans, and whispers, "You can put more in if you want to." He puts in a second finger, and begins to slowly move them in and out.**

**Goku groans at the feel of the moist, sweet, intoxicating feel of inside her." Chi how does this show me if your ready because if I keep this up then I'm not going to make it inside you before I burst."**

**"This is how, if it is moist and loose then I am ready love." She tells him.**

**"Then your ready, and I can't wait any longer." He adjusts himself and thrusts. Chi Chi lets out a moan of pleasure at the feel of him. He begins to move slowly within her. Her nails leave shallow scratches in his back. She moans as he moves faster and deeper within her. After ten minute of lovemaking Goku withdraws and lies beside her with his hand on her stomach. They fall asleep this way.**

**In the morning Goku asks, "So that was love-making?"**

**The sleepy Chi Chi answers, "Yes, but that's not it's true name."**

**"Then what is?" A fully awake Goku asks.**

**"Its proper name is sexual intercourse," she says.**

**"Oh well I like it, can we doing it again?" Asks an excited Goku.**

**"Yes, how about tomorrow night or even better now." Says a now fully awake Chi Chi.**

**(Three months later.) "Goku" Chi Chi yells into the woods. (Goku is out fishing.) "Goku come here."**

**"Coming Chi Chi." Yells a naked Goku holding a six-foot fish. Who soon appears before her.**

**"Goku you forgot your clothes at the river, leave the fish here and go get them." Chi Chi says.**

**Goku take off and goes and gets his clothes and comes back dressed.**

**"Goku." She starts.**

**"Yes?" Says a clueless Goku.**

**"Remember me explaining sex?" She asks.**

**"Yes." Says a totally clueless Goku.**

**"Well there in one more part to it." She says.**

**"And that is?" Asks the eternally clueless Goku.**

**"Well when you have sex sometimes the woman gets pregnant, and well Goku I'm going to have a baby." She explains patently.**

**"You're going to have a baby? Does this mean I'm going to be a daddy?" He asks.**

**She nods.**

**"Yay I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy." Yells an excited Goku as he picks Chi Chi up and twurls her around, then sets her down. "Um Chi Chi how long until the baby is here?"**

**"Well I am about two months now so about seven more months." She says.**

**(Seven Months Later) **

**"Goku call my father, and the midwife." Chi Chi yells.**

**"Is it time is it time?" Asks Goku.**

**"Yes it's time. Do you remember what I taught you?" She asks.**

**"Yep all of it. I'll go call now ok." He tells her.**

**(A Few Hours Later)**

**Ox King is pacing outside wincing at every pained moan issued by Chi Chi. Goku is sitting next to her holding her hand. (Even though he has no feeling left in his own hand.) Chi Chi is lying on the bed moments from delivering. Minutes later Chi Chi screams and a head pops out. Minute later the tired Chi Chi is hold a small infant boy in her arm.**

**"Want to hold him Goku?" She asks wearily.**

**"Sure just make sure I do it right ok." He says. He took the tiny infant in his arms. The baby cues contently. "He so cute." His father says happily.**

**The End**

**For Now.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. Please Please Review. I await your words of encouragement. Oh and I usually add the people who review to my favorites list as a thank you.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
